


Fool.

by Spinel2008_y



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Shinkami kin, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bnha - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, mha - Freeform, otp, soft fluff, to pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinel2008_y/pseuds/Spinel2008_y
Summary: Just a small fluffy fic for my shinkami shippers.It's a song fic of Fool by: Cavetown.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, shinkami - Relationship
Kudos: 62





	Fool.

_ I am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great _

_ You are just a fool to keep pretending that you're loving me _

Shinou looked at the idiot he called his boyfriend, the two had only been dating for a few weeks now; Shinsou still can't wrap his head around the fact that this yellow moron liked him. He fell too hard for this boy the moment he had met him. Denki smiled happily while lacing their fingers together, letting a breathy chuckle the sleep deprived boy smiled raising a brow at him,

“You’re such a fool,denks,” Shinsou said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead,this action made the pale cheeks of the blond go rosey.

Hitoshi always had this thought in the back of his head " He's doing it to make you feel better about yourself. You know this Hitoshi " some days those thoughts got to him badly, leaving him stranded in his bed. Restless, unable to settle the thoughts in his head. 

_ Call me on the phone at three, I talk to you while half asleep _

Sure Kami was only a phone call away, he had said on countless accounts that he could call him at any time during the night, but he didn't want to wake the boy at ungodly hours, 3,4 even at some nights it was 5 in the morning before he could settle himself. 

Denki rolled out of bed yawning, after a few minutes of trying to go back to bed he stood up from his bed and threw on a sweater.

Waddling into the kitchen it wasn’t to Denkis surprise he saw a purple haired boy nibbling on some Chero’s, this became a weekly routine of the two.

Humming softly Denki hugged the taller from behind, “hey, what’s on your mind Hitosh?” the shorter one asks, Shinsou just shakes his head gently and turns on his heels to hug the other with a shaky sigh.

_ Complaining 'bout your mother so I take you to the cemetery _

_ Rant to me I like the sound, I like your voice, I like your mouth _

Shinsou knew he would be lying if he said he didn't watch every time he saw Denki run a pen or a pencil across his lips, it was addicting to watch. Hitoshi was weak for the others' voice, it could put him in a sleepy daze that he wished never to be woken from. The way his name rolled off his tongue was a game of self control for the other not to ask him to say it again.

The sound of Denki’s voice was intoxicating to him, it made him drunk to say the least. Hitoshi felt himself get lost in the voice of the blond.

Kami laughed gently as the two sat on his bed playing Mario kart on the WII, Kami had been babbling scenes the moment he stepped into the bedroom; Shinsou may have hid it but, he loved the boy's voice. 

_ Cycling to school at 7:30 in the morning _

_ I am still your baby boy I'm stuck in 2013 _

_ Don't understand my body _

Walks to school were complete chaos some days with the boys, some days it was calm but of the blond annoyed Bakugo enough they had to run.

There was this one night, Shinsou loves to think about even though it’s just a simple night.

Hitoshi wanted to take denki on a cheesy date, that's exactly what they did.

After going out on a picnic date, Shinsou had taken him to a field, he had set up a speaker and his phone. 

For about an hour they danced around to Oldies music which Kaminari loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading this, it was something that I've wanting to do for a while now.


End file.
